Parties to Remember
by tartan-angel
Summary: Albus Dumbledore hates parties... maybe this will change his mind! ADMM! Rated T for safety!
1. Party 1

PARTIES TO REMEMBER

PARTY 1

Albus Dumbledore had never enjoyed the Ministry of Magic gatherings. They encouraged communication within different branches of it and were usually full of stuffy, stuck-up, old prudes who enjoyed talking meticulously about themselves or their dull office jobs. No, an office job would never have done for Albus.

He sighed, smoothed down his midnight blue robes, which had intricate silver trimmings, and pushed open the thick wooden door to a ballroom on the third floor. It was an enormous, airy room with several small tables dotted around and a huge window looking out onto the tranquil courtyard below. The cold stone walls were draped in golden cloth, shimmering in the light of the chandeliers on the ceiling. Over by the window, on a low timber stage, a string quartet (along with a short, balding conductor) were setting up their instruments.

Men and women floated around in a sea of different coloured dress robes but Albus' eyes were immediately drawn to a table near to the centre of the room.

There was a ring of witches and wizards encircling the table, at which sat a slim woman clad in a long, flowing, red dress with an open back and nipped-in waist. He edged closer and closer to the table, finally joining the circle just as a bout of raucous laughter erupted from the people surrounding him. The woman sat at the table merely smiled brightly and took an elegant sip of her red wine.

Albus recognised her straight away. Okay, so she had left Hogwarts a decade ago, but he could never forget that face; those long ebony tendrils, the full lips covered in scarlet and those striking emerald eyes which glistened in the light. He could never forget her.

Eventually, the ring of people slowly began to disperse and, as Albus was unwillingly dragged into a conversation with the Head of Magical Law Enforcement, he witnessed a tall, well-built, blonde man place a hand on the shoulder of the witch in the red dress. He bent down to whisper into her ear, causing her to smile softly. She grabbed his pale hand, drew herself up to her full (and considerable) height and spun around to face the man.

"If you _ever_ even _consider_ coming _anywhere_ near me _ever _again," she threatened, her wand at his throat, "I _will _hex you into next century. Do I make myself clear?" Her silky voice was filled with venom and her sweet smile had vanished completely, substituted by a furious glare.

The man scuttled off to the opposite end of the room, looking thoroughly abashed, and she sat once more, her face the picture of composure. Those who had been watching the aforementioned exchange between the two people turned back to their respective conversations and the ballroom was once again consumed by chattering voices. The room seemed to have been shocked by the woman as she was now the topic of the majority of their chit-chat. 'But then,' thought Albus, 'Minerva McGonagall had never been one to pass unnoticed or take any nonsense from anyone, for that matter.' Maybe it was due to her infamous Scottish temper, but her very nature just seemed to command respect. He had always loved that.

He excused himself from listening to the droning monologue spewing from the mouth of the Ministry official to his right and made his way towards Minerva. She exuded glamour and sophistication as she sat, straight-backed, occasionally being drawn into some rather interesting-looking conversations. Albus had heard that she had become an Auror, it suited her really; courage by the bucket load, too stubborn to ever give up on anyone and compassion for all those around her.

"Minerva?" He called after straightening out his long auburn beard, "How are you, my dear?"

"Professor Dumbledore! Oh, how lovely to see you again," she exclaimed gleefully, encasing him in a back-breaking embrace, "I'm good, how are you? How is everything at Hogwarts?"

"Ah, all is well. Would you care to dance?" The string quartet had begun playing a slow rhythm in the background, unnoticed by many of the chirruping guests.

She looked into his twinkling eyes and replied: "Of course I would, Professor." Minerva took his outstretched hand and smiled. Her long crimson dress brushed the oaken floor, which had been worn by many years of many feet grazing the grains, as they made their way to the dance floor.

Albus gazed into her gemstone eyes as they took their place in the ballroom and began to slowly revolve on the spot. He placed a hand on Minerva's waist and the other held her hand. He savoured the touch of her hand on his shoulder and the smell of cinnamon lingering on her skin.

The opening bars passed; Albus found himself lost in his own thoughts, gazing at the beaming woman before him. He was encapsulated by her scarlet smile. The tempo of the song increased, as did that of Albus' heartbeat. They moved perfectly in time with the music, and with each other. With every spin and every lift, Albus became more and more entranced by her; the swirl of her gown, the smile painted on her porcelain skin, the swish of her waist-length ebony hair. The world around them seemed to melt into obscurity. She was all he could see.

Albus dreaded the moment that the song would draw to a close and, when it inevitably did, he ceased Minerva's wrists to prevent her from leaving.

"Minerva, I-I…" Before he knew what he was doing, Albus found himself instinctively closing the gap between their lips and he relished in the soft ones that met his own in a gentle kiss. It ended far too quickly for his liking. Minerva pulled away from him, totally shocked.

"I-I… h-have to g-go…" the witch managed to stutter, avoiding his glittering sapphire eyes.

Albus could do nothing but watch as he saw her retreating towards the heavy wooden door. He could not bring himself to wrench his eyes from the spot where she had disappeared only seconds later. Albus heaved a deep sigh.

"Until next time…"

_A/N: next chapter coming very shortly… just hold still!_


	2. Party 2

PARTY 2

Staff parties at Hogwarts were always a spectacle to behold; drunken teachers, fancy dress costumes and Alreana Masons' (the Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor) special recipe punch. This particular party was set to be much the same as ever, thought Albus Dumbledore, except for the fact that it was the day that Hogwarts welcomed its new Transfiguration teacher.

He had had a few, very small, reservations about the newest staff member, none of which had anything to do with her formidable talent (he had invited her to take the job without an interview, for Merlin's sake!). He knew she was great with children, he knew she was an extraordinarily talented witch, but he did not know what her reaction to him would be. After all, the last time they had seen each other, he had kissed her.

Albus tried to distract his weary mind by examining the scene around him. Markus Darshan and Maliah Merriweather had come dressed as a hippogriff (Markus was the front end and Maliah was at the back… poor girl!), Thesius Harkford was dressed in a rather dreary costume which he insisted was that of a member of the Wizengamot (he didn't get out much). Solana-Grace Tirropeth was dressed as a hag, although Albus had absolutely no idea why, Sinita Dolcoath disguised herself as a Muggle character known as "Mary Poppins" (she was the Muggle Studies Professor, after all) and then there were the dull, boring ones who insisted on wearing nothing other than plain dress robes… kill-joys.

Albus looked up at the enchanted ceiling of the Great Hall, which currently depicted a cloudless, starry night sky, and cursed his outfit.

'I must look a sight,' he thought furiously. He was wearing a costume which, supposedly, made him look like Zeus, the Greek God. A long toga with his equally long hair flowing freely down his back, a crown of laurels resting atop the auburn masses.

The walls of the Great Hall were draped in a luxurious deep purple fabric (a non-House colour) with little orbs of light floating above the heads of the staff. It echoed with sounds of footsteps pattering on the cold stone floor and the heavy oak door creaking open every now and again. Albus had charmed some trumpets to play a fanfare whenever a member of staff entered the room, which seemed to be going down a treat.

At that moment, the doors swung open, the fanfare blared throughout the room and every head turned towards the tall, slender figure gliding down the Hall. It was her.

She wore a long, white, floor-length Grecian dress which was cinched-in at the waist. There was a long red cloth, with an intricate golden lion sewn into it, draped over her right shoulder and held in place using a large golden brooch. Her long ebony waves were slipped into a loose Grecian knot, although a few loose curls hung around her sharp jaw line.

She was a Goddess, just like her name-sake; Minerva, Roman Goddess of wisdom and war, among other things. Albus felt his breath catch in his throat as he addressed the stunned staff.

"May I introduce Hogwarts' brand new Transfiguration Professor and Head of Gryffindor House, Minerva McGonagall?" A round of tumultuous applause erupted from the staff and a few wolf-whistles escaped the lips of some of the more tenacious members of the male teaching staff. Minerva held up her hand to encourage their silence.

"Thank you very much. I would just like to say how incredibly grateful I am to Professor Dumbledore for giving me this job," she smiled at him, "It brings back happy memories, being here. I hope that I can prove to you that I can be a very useful addition to the staff here." With that, the chatter resumed and Albus found himself tracing her movements; she pleasantly greeted each member of staff, one-at-a-time. She had always possessed bags of charisma, even as a small child (Albus was a firm friend of her parents').

"Albus, would you like me to get my owl to send your eyes back to you? Oh, and shall I roll your tongue back into your mouth for you, while I'm here?" Albus was startled upon hearing the deep voice to his left. He had not noticed that he had been gaping openly at Minerva, although, it seemed, Horace Slughorn had.

Albus critically eyed the man's garish yellow dress robes; they made him look like a rather ill walrus and clashed horridly with his, somewhat red, skin. Albus was all for bright robes but… that was too much.

"Well, Horace, I was under the impression that you were deathly afraid of owls and that you were drooling over our new Transfiguration Professor."

"Hmmm… well… you don't stand a chance with her, _old man_, you used to be her teacher, didn't you? Though, it had to be said, she is rather good-looking, one might go so far as to say_… flawless_. One of the most eligible Pureblood witches in Europe, isn't she? No-one would blame you, old man."

Albus' blood was boiling rapidly, pulsating through his viens, anger taking over his thoughts. "I seem to recall that you were also once her teacher, Horace." Just as he was contemplating a duel with Slughorn, a familiar Scottish lilt rang like music in his ears.

"Albus, it's lovely to see you again," she planted a light, friendly kiss on his cheek, causing him to flush bright red. That was definitely not the reaction that he was expected. "Thank you so much for the job, oh, but I am so sorry to hear about Professor Dippet."

"Ah, Minerva," interjected Horace before Albus could get a word in, "Albus and I were just talking about you."

"Oh really? I thought I felt my ears burning."

"What?" Horace asked.

"It's a Muggle saying," both Albus and Minerva explained in perfect synchronisation. Albus was glad that she had taken the time to learn some Muggle ways, not many witches or wizards bothered anymore.

"Oh, right," Horace said blandly, "anyway, we were just discussing how Albus would like to-"

"Um… Minerva, could I talk to you?" Albus drowned out Horace's final words, "In private!" He added this to ensure that his Potions Master took the hint.

"Of course. Good day Professor… Slughorn, wasn't it?"

They exited the Great hall, out into the Enterance Hall, through the enormous double doors and into the Hogwarts Grounds. The chill in the air bit at Albus' arms and face as he led Minerva past the empty greenhouses. Only when they stopped could Albus see that he had led them over to the lake, the surface of which glistened with the reflections of thousands of stars. He glanced up at the sky which looked identical to the one portrayed on the ceiling of the Great Hall. An uneasy silence hung over the two.

"We must look a right pair!" Minerva chuckled, finally breaking the silence.

"Look… Minerva… I-I'm sorry about… you know… at the Ministry," he stuttered nervously.

"Oh," she replied, a hint of sadness in her rich voice.

"Oh?" he repeated, slightly confused, "What do you mean by that?"

"Well, I'm just disappointed that you are sorry about that night."

If Albus had been confused, it was nothing to how he was feeling now. He thought she would despise him for what he did.

"What? Aren't you?"

"Well… no. I never was, really. I only left because I was a bit… shocked, that's all." Her eyes twinkled in the moonlight. He had been dreaming of hearing this, maybe there was some hope, after all.

"T-to be honest, I am not actually sorry. I only said it because…" his voice trailed off as he felt Minerva's lips draw themselves closer to his. There was the familiar cinnamon smell and the sensation of her soft lips pressing against his own.

He couldn't control himself anymore; he let his arms snake around Minerva's waist, and felt hers wind around his neck, while tracing her bottom lip with his tongue, in an effort to deepen the kiss. Albus delighted in the soft moan that escaped her throat as their tongues engaged in a fierce battle.

They broke apart only when the need for oxygen was too great and looked each other in the eyes.

"Are you sure about this?" Albus asked.

"I have never been more sure about anything."

They smiled and engaged in another hungry, passionate kiss but failed to notice Horace Slughorn creeping around the edge of a greenhouse.

"I can't believe this. Crazy old codger. I wonder what Maliah would make of this?"

And so it ended that Albus Dumbledore never detested another party as long as he lived.

_A/N: Sorry to all Horace Slughorn fans. I just never particularly liked his character so I decided to make him ever so slightly evil. _J


	3. Party 3

PARTY 3

"Albus, dear, are you getting ready?"

Albus Dumbledore heaved a deep sigh and half-heartedly traipsed over to his wardrobe, scanning it for a suitable robe. As if she had sensed his dismay, Albus' fiancée wrenched open the door to the bathroom. Minerva McGonagall leant against the door frame with a raised eyebrow.

"Whatever is the matter this time?" she asked. Minerva wore a black dress, which flared out at her knees and had a low neckline, with a gold belt and black heeled pumps. Her long ebony hair flowed down to the small of her back. She was currently in the process of fastening elegant silver earrings to her earlobes.

Albus had to gather his thoughts before he could reply. She was gorgeous. "It is nothing, my dear, just nerves about meeting your family." She laughed lightly.

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, possibly the greatest wizard who ever lived, _scared_ about meeting the clan? _Never! _Anyway, you've met my parents before."

"I know," she walked over to him and encased his hand in hers, "but I have never so much as encountered the rest."

"Oh, the clan aren't that bad! Just… try to steer clear of Uncle Angus when he's had a few Firewhiskeys!" she added with a smile. "Now, I have to finish getting ready, if you will excuse me?" She planted a light kiss on Albus' cheek and disappeared back into the bathroom.

"I will never understand why women take so long to get ready," he teased loudly, "especially when they look as good as you do."

"Flattery will get you nowhere, Mr Dumbledore. Start getting changed, will you?" Minerva called.

Albus sighed yet again. Minerva always seemed to know what he was thinking. He glanced, once again, at the contents of his wardrobe and selected a bright purple robe from a hanger.

"Oh, and Albus… not the purple one!" Albus groaned and put up his Occlumency defences.

"Stop using Legilmency, it's cheating!" He heard his fiancée chuckle in the next room and picked out a plain powder blue robe. Pulling it on, he turned to see Minerva standing, yet again, in the doorway, beaming at him.

"Aren't you ready yet?" She walked over to a mahogany coffee table in the centre of the room and picked up a silver- handled mirror. "Father?" Minerva asked. "Father, are you there?"

At her words, a face appeared on the shiny surface; it had features which looked as if they had been skilfully carved from a lump of stone. The man in the mirror possessed striking emerald eyes and a mane of thick black hair. He spoke in a deep, velvety voice with a hint of a Scotch accent:

"Ah, Minerva, dear. How are you? Are you on your way?"

"Yes, father, we will be with you momentarily. And we are fine, thank you. I hope you are. Oh, and father, watch your back this year, will you?"

Her father chuckled before replying. "Aye, that I will, lassie!" His face disappeared from the mirror.

"What happened to his back last time?" Albus asked curiously.

"He… er… Well, he fell off a table." she replied quietly, "I mean, you know how we are when we all get together; can't resist showing off. Such is his downfall. Right, are you ready then?" Rather than awaiting his response, Minerva took his arm. "By the way, we're apparating. I ran out of Floo Powder this morning."

"Very well, love. On three. One… two… three…"

Albus felt the distinctive squeezing sensation which could only be achieved through Apparation. Seconds later, an enormous country manor popped into view. It had three storeys, with ivy crawling over the walls of the west wing, and acre upon acre of extensive gardens. Minerva took his hand, guiding him towards a set of dark mahogany double-doors.

The second she pushed them open, the couple were consumed in a crowd of people, being pulled this way and that. They were inside an amazing Enterance Hall, almost the size of Hogwarts' Enterance Hall, with dark stone walls and long windows casting a dim glow over the wooden floorboards. It was packed full of people of all appearances and all walks of life.

A tall man hit Albus on the shoulder in a friendly fashion, snapping him out of his reverie. He was immediately recognisable as Araya McGonagall. Minerva's father.

"Albus!" he called, "Welcome, my friend, welcome. Ah… here is my little wildcat daughter. I see you took the teaching job."

"Yes I did and I enjoy it very much. Now, where's mother?" Before Araya had a chance to respond, another, more feminine, voice reached their ears.

"Oh, there you are Mina. I have been looking for you everywhere. Look how much you've grown and… oh my… i-is that an engagement ring?" In front of them stood a slim, brunette, woman of about 5' 6" who could be recognised as Odessia, Minerva's mother.

"Well, mother, that is precisely what we came to tell you all. Albus and I are engaged!" Odessia allowed a radiant smile to spread across her pallid face.

"Oh, Mina, that's smashing news. Boys!" she called above the noise, "Come and say hello to your sister!" Minerva was suddenly engulfed by three young men who started chatting to her in a language that Albus understood to be Gaelic. This, effectively, left Albus to with Minerva's parents for company.

"Albus, lad," said Araya. Although, Albus had no idea why he was being referred to as 'lad' because, if he recalled correctly, he was about half a decade Araya's senior. "Follow me."

Araya led Albus away from the enormous Enterance Hall and into a smaller room in the east wing of the manor. Every surface (barring the floor) was laden with many varieties of books. Araya closed the door behind them and faced Albus, who was gazing, mesmerized, at the volumes littering the room.

"Now, Albus," he said, severity evident in his voice, "I know you would never think of harming my daughter but I have to illustrate what will happen to you if you do. Because, if you should _ever _hurt even a hair on her head, you will be leading a _very_… _very _difficult life. Do you understand me?"

"Of course, sir," _Hang on, _sir_? The man is younger than you! Snap out of it! _"I promise you that Minerva will never come to any harm as long as I live."

"Good. Good." Araya muttered, opening the door. No sooner than Albus had crossed the threshold of the Enterance Hall, he was mobbed by Minerva's brothers. The two eldest brothers, Michael and Sirian, each grabbed one of Albus' arms, scooped him up and carried him off into a corridor just off of the room full of books.

When his feet finally landed back on the wooden floor, he glanced from one brother to the next. They all had their wands drawn and pointed at his throat. Michael, the oldest, had short muddy-brown hair, was of strong build and stood at around 5' 11". He had dull grey eyes like Odessia's. Sirian also had brown hair but his fell down to rest upon his shoulders. He also, like Michael, was of strong build but was shorter with blazing green eyes. The youngest brother, Thyora, looked much more like Minerva; slim (with defined muscles), jet black hair, prominent jaw line and bright, grassy green eyes.

It was Michael who spoke first. "Please forgive my brothers and I for bringing you here in such a… _barbaric_ way. We have no doubt that our father has just given you '_the talk' _about our sister and we just felt it necessary to reiterate the fact that, should _anything_ happen to Mina, it will not just be the wrath of our father that you should have to face."

Sirian leant against a tapestry which was hanging from the wall. "You see, Professor, we are very protective of Minerva and do not take kindly to the thought of any harm befalling our little sister. Although, I am sure, we have no cause for concern. You're a good man Albus."

The three lowered their wands, along with their serious façades, and enveloped Albus in a group embrace which Albus, rather reluctantly, returned.

"Just… take care of her, okay?" asked Thyora.

"Of course I will. Your sister is very precious to me." said Albus. Either this family viewed him as a child, they all had a knack for making those older than them feel like vulnerable children, or they were trying to frighten him out of his wits. What a clan!

The group re-entered the hall and Albus encountered a stout, grey-haired wizard, wearing a kilt, with a glass of Firewhiskey in hand. This had to be '_Uncle Angus'_.

"Alright there, laddie?" Angus slurred. "What ye be doing?"

"Err… h-have you seen Minerva?" Albus asked cautiously.

" 'Nerva? Oh, 'Nerva! Yeah… she's… somewhere… I think-"

'_Oh no,' _Albus thought_, 'he's drunk. Now I see what Minerva meant.' _"Um… I really should be going now-"

"No laddie, don't leave yet." Angus pushed him back into a plump chair behind him. "The party's just starting…"

It was more than an hour before Albus was able to tear himself away from Angus' one-sided conversations, which were becoming more and more incomprehensible as time went on. In that time, he had been told to take care of his fiancée countless times. He darted away, scouring the room for Minerva, until, at last, he found her surrounded by a group of women who were all talking absent-mindedly.

"Oh Minerva, I've been looking everywhere for you."

"I'm so sorry Albus. Err… are you okay? You look a bit… flustered." Minerva called, concern flashing behind her eyes. She walked away from the others and slipped away with Albus. She led him out of the front doors and Apparated him home, unnoticed by any of the other family members.

"Albus, what happened?" She asked, settling him into a chair.

"Well, apart from the fact that I have just been threatened by about every male member of your family and have had to spend an _hour_ listening to your Uncle Angus' slurring, I had a wonderful time!"

Well, when I said he never hated another party again, there had to be some exceptions, didn't there?

"Albus, I wouldn't worry about my family. They do things like that to see if a man is 'worthy enough'. if you had run away raving about 'lunatic Scotsmen' you wouldn't have been. But you didn't so you are. I love you no matter what happens, so don't take what they said to heart. And, as for Uncle Angus, I did warn you! Now, is there anything I can do to make it up to you?" she asked suggestively.

"Hmm… I could think of a thing or two!" He scooped Minerva up in his arms and carried her towards their bedroom.

Perhaps this party didn't have such a bad outcome after all.

_A/N: I know it isn't the best, but reviews are very much appreciated_. J


	4. Party 4

**PARTY 4**

**The Wedding!**

**Albus Dumbledore took several deep breaths in an attempt to steady his thumping heart. Today was the day. He was getting married to the most beautiful woman in the world and he was trembling. Hang fire, isn't it the bride who is supposed to be nervous? Well, she was too.**

**Minerva McGonagall was pacing around her bedroom in her parents' Manor. She had never been this nervous before. Her thoughts were rushing around her head at a hundred-miles-an-hour and her mother was not helping. Minerva dearly loved her mother but that was just not, she decided, the right time to be spouting advice. **

**Albus turned to his best man, Nicholas Flamel, with panic becoming more and more evident on his face. "Shouldn't she be here by now? We were supposed to start five minutes ago."**

"**Calm down Albus. It is tradition for the bride to be a little late." Nicholas said in an attempt to soothe his friend.**

"**You don't understand, Nicholas. Minerva can't abide people who are not punctual… maybe she had a change of heart and realised that I'm not good enough for her." Albus' palms were sweating, while his stomach was doing somersaults. He nervously fiddled with his crimson tie.**

"**Albus Dumbledore stop this nonsense this second!" snapped Nicholas, "The girl loves you! Now… RELAX!"**

**At that moment, the doors of the Great Hall opened (Minerva and Albus had decided, since they both loved Hogwarts, that the wedding would be held there, during the summer holidays). Minerva McGonagall glided in, accompanied by her father. She wore a long white gown which had off-the-shoulder sleeves and a bodice top with intricate patterns sewn into it. The pair were followed by Poppy Pomfrey, Rolanda Hooch, Pomona Sprout and Odessia McGonagall, all of whom were clad in dresses the same shade of crimson as Albus and Nicholas' ties.**

**The wedding march was blaring through the air as Albus watched his soon-to-be wife coming down the aisle. It seemed that almost everybody they knew had turned up; from Alastor Moody, to Horace Slughorn, to Allitrice Potter. **

**Minerva couldn't tear her eyes away from Albus as she ground to a halt right next to him. Her hair hung in ringlets around her face and her emerald eyes were ablaze. The happy couple seemed entranced by one another throughout the entire ceremony.**

***************************************************************************************

**Albus found it hard to believe that, only an hour ago, he had been stuttering his way through his vows in front of practically everyone who was important to him. Now he was slowly revolving on the spot, in the same ballroom within the Ministry of Magic that they first kissed, refusing to drop the gaze of the love of his life. **

**He could hardly hear the murmur of voices around them… hell, he could hardly hear the music that was playing. All that mattered was that he was there with Minerva.**

"**I love you **_**so**_** much." he whispered breathlessly.**

"**I love you too." Replied Minerva, brushing her lips against his in a gentle kiss. **

**When the song drew to a close, the newlyweds withdrew from the dance floor in search of Minerva's parents. They found them in deep conversation with her three brothers, all of whom grinned at the sight of their little sister and her husband.**

"**Minnie," said Thyora, enveloping her in a tight embrace, "Congratulations!"**

"_**Thy… Thy. Can't… breathe… here!" **_

"**Oh, um, sorry." Thyora mumbled.**

"**Congratulations my child." Odessia planted a soft kiss on Minerva's cheek as Araya shook Albus' hand with a firm grip.**

"**You two are going to be so happy."**

"_**Three" corrected Minerva.**_

"_**What?" Albus, Odessia and Araya asked in unison.**_

"_**Well, it seems that I'm expecting." announced Minerva a wide smile spreading across her face.**_

"_**Oh, Minerva, that's wonderful!" exclaimed Albus, capturing her lips in a passionate kiss.**_

"_**Urgh! Get a room, will you?" said Michael.**_

"_**Okay!" was Minerva's cheeky response. A second later they had Apparated to their hotel room for the night. "You are okay with this, aren't you, Albus?"**_

"_**How could I not be? I love you Minerva and we will love this little one. I just pray to Merlin that they don't get my nose!" **_

_**Minerva laughed as they collapsed onto their huge four-poster bed. Albus was sure that tonight he was the luckiest man in the world.**_


	5. Party 5

_A/N: I am so sorry that I've been neglecting this story. This chapter has been held captive on my computer for ages now, so it's time to let it out! :) Thanks to all those reading and reviewing. _

**Party 5**

**Happy Birthday!**

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR LARA, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!"

Cylara Dumbledore was awoken, on the morning of her eighteenth birthday, by the singing of her mother and father (the latter of which happened to be completely tone deaf). She groaned and slowly opened her eyes to reveal her heavily pregnant mother standing at her bedside with her father and two younger brothers, who were holding up a two-tier chocolate cake (Cylara's favourite).

Cylara pushed her long black hair away from her face and slowly blinked her big blue eyes. She couldn't hold her laughter back any more.

"Dad, you are awful!" she chuckled.

"Good morning to you, too." Albus replied, not the least bit offended by his eldest daughter.

"Where's Esme?"

"Come on, darling. You should know that she's impossible to wake before eight-thirty." said Minerva.

"Right, enough wasting time, ready for your birthday presents?" asked Albus.

"Of course!"

The two young boys, Adonis and Austin (the twins), grinned at Cylara and placed the huge cake on her lap.

"Aw, thank you guys! But you didn't think I could eat this all by myself, did you?"

Adonis was the first to reply: "Well, I'm sure you could manage it, if you put your mind to it." Despite being only seven years old, Adonis had already inherited his mother's quick wit.

"Cheeky beggar!" exclaimed Cylara.

"All right, all right," said Albus as Cylara levitated the cake onto the bedside table, "Time to open some presents." He passed her a small rectangular package, which was wrapped in gold paper and had large red bow.

On opening the present, Cylara discovered a little black box, in which was a long silver chain with an Eye of Horus attached to it. It was no secret that Cylara had been fascinated by the Egyptians since she was around five years old. She gasped and launched herself into Albus's arms.

"Thank you _so_ much. I love it."

Just as Cylara was about to embrace her mother, a tall red-haired girl slipped through the doorframe. It was very uncommon for Esme Dumbledore to be awake early, so, as she yawned loudly and stepped further into the spacious room, she was ambushed by all of her siblings at once. Adonis and Austin each grabbed one of her legs and Cylara held onto her waist, forcing her backwards onto the floor.

"Urgh," moaned Esme, "what was that for?"

"Wakey wakey!" cried Adonis.

"Rise and shine!" exclaimed Austin.

Cylara laughed and dragged Esme to her feet, only to be pushed back to the floor herself.

"Hey, you don't like it, don't do it to me!" Cylara teased.

"Happy birthday, sis."

"Thanks Es."

"Feel like coming up here to see us now?" asked Minerva, smiling. Albus gave them both a hand up and embraced his two daughters tightly.

"You can open the rest of your presents later on, Lara." He said.

"Oh, and don't forget that I have one big surprise for you this evening." Minerva added.

"Is it a party?"

"You shall have to wait and see, won't you?"

"Come on ma, don't keep me guessing." Lara hated it when she got all mysterious.

Minerva merely smiled and walked to the door.

"It may be your birthday, Lara, but I'm not going to let you lounge around in your pyjamas all day; I'm the only one who gets to do that. Come on then you lot. Get ready."

As Minerva disappeared through the door, all four children looked at each other and said: "HORMONES!"

Albus tried desperately hard not to laugh. "Now, now children, that is no way to talk about your mother."

"Doesn't stop you, does it?" questioned Esme.

"I happen to be a very bad example. Well, go on, you heard your mother. Chop chop!"

The four children chuckled and all but Cylara exited the room. She sighed and went to get dressed.

*PARTY* *PARTY* *PARTY*

It was four o'clock in the afternoon and Albus was greatly regretting his decision to forbid his wife, who was now watching him floo everyone they knew with an amused smirk on her face, from all preparation work.

"Are you sure you wouldn't like any help, Mr Dumbledore?" she asked. _Mr Dumbledore? She's trying to drive me mad._

"No, I'm fine thank you very much." He replied. "All you need to do is make sure Lara doesn't walk in on us."

"Oh, don't worry, I've got that covered."

"I'm sure you have. Right, I think that's everyone and the only one who can't make it is Filius; he's visiting some relatives in Holland."

"That's a shame. Oh well, I do hope he enjoys himself. You do think Lara will like it, don't you?"

"Of course not. I_ know _she will like it."

Albus placed several light kisses on her soft lips just as Austin slipped through the door, into the living room.

"URGH! Put her down, dad. Old people kissing is not a sight that goes well with my dinner." The boy joked.

"You wait, son, you'll be like this one day." Albus said.

"What, snogging my mum?"

"No. At least, I should hope not. No, I mean you will be old like us one day."

"Hey," protested Minerva, "speak for yourself!"

*PARTY* *PARTY* *PARTY*

"Lara, dear, it's me. Open the door, will you?" Cylara recognised her mother's voice immediately and opened the door on her command. In strolled Minerva, wearing a long black dress (enlarged to accommodate her swelled stomach) with a red alice band holding back her long ebony hair.

"Aren't you going to get ready?" Minerva asked.

"Get ready for what?"

"Why, your big surprise, of course!"

"So it is a party then?"

"I told you, you shall have to wait and see." Minerva said in a tone which put a stop to Cylara's enquiries. "So, what are you planning on wearing?"

The eighteen-year-old shrugged and padded over to her wardrobe in the corner of her large bedroom.

"In that case, it's a good thing I got you this." Said her mother, producing a squashy package from behind her back. Cylara accepted it and, after saying her thanks, tore off the wrapping paper. She pulled out a purple dress which flared out just above her knees. Also in the present was a golden laurel-like belt.

"Oh, mum, thank you so much." Lara said. "Hang on, let me guess, dad picked the colour, didn't he?"

Minerva laughed melodically. "You know us too well, darling."

"It's beautiful."

"Perfect for you, then."

"Mum, please don't make me blush. Now, go on, get going. If you want me to get ready, that is."

"Okay, okay. Sometimes you really are too much like me."

"And you love it!" quipped Cylara as she pushed her bedroom door to a close.

*PARTY* *PARTY* *PARTY*

Five-thirty and Albus stood in the living room (which had been cleared out and decorated with silver and gold balloons and streamers) along with dozens of family and friends, all of whom were silently awaiting the arrival of Cylara Dumbledore.

Cylara trudged down the stairs in her new dress, gold belt around her waist and Eye of Horus necklace resting on her chest, and gold high heels. It was only now that she realised she had no idea where everybody was. She wasn't stupid; she knew something was going on. She called out: "Mum? Mum, where are you?"

Minerva's reply told her that she was in the living room which was, more than likely, where she could find the rest of her family. When she opened the heavy door, Cylara received the shock of her life.

"SURPRISE!!"

Lara's jaw dropped in shock as she found herself in a room full of about every face she knew. Everyone, from her best friend at Hogwarts (Posy Matthews) to Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody (though she only knew him from her mother's old anecdotes but could recognise him straight away) to Poppy Pomfrey and even Rubeus Hagrid, was there. So she had been right about the party. However, she had never expected anything as big as this.

"Oh Merlin's beard! You did all of this for me?"

"Do you know anyone else who's turned eighteen today?" joked Minerva.

"Thank you so much." Cylara hugged her parents.

"Well, I say it's time to get this party started!" At Albus's words, an upbeat tune started playing from nowhere. For hours, everyone danced and talked and drank (a little too much in some cases).

Minerva and Albus were dancing in the middle of the room when the former suddenly stopped. Her hand flew to her stomach and her knees crumpled beneath her.

"Min? Min, what is it? Are you all right?" Albus asked, concern written all over his face.

"I-I'm fine. Merlin, this baby is certainly kicking today."

This, however, was no consolation to Albus. "How long has the baby been hurting you, Minerva?"

"Just a couple of minutes, I'm fine, honestly." She tried to assure him.

"I really don't think you are."

"What makes you say that?"

"Your waters just broke."

"Oh Merlin! Oh Merlin! I'm not ready yet!"

"Calm down, Min. Calm down." Albus said, scooping up his wife. "Lara, Es, I want you to keep everything under control down here."

"What's the matter dad?" asked Esme.

"Your mother's going into labour." The room fell into silence as Albus carried his wife upstairs.

Cylara looked around the room as her parents disappeared from sight. "Poppy? Poppy, please can you go and help my father. I don't think he really knows how to deliver a baby."

"Of course, it would be my honour." Poppy Pomfrey vanished from the room.

All that the occupants of the room could do was wait in a nervous silence. Austin sat on Esme's lap, burying his face in her auburn curls.

"Ssh. Hush now," she said in an attempt to calm him. "Mama is going to be all right."

*PARTY* *PARTY* *PARTY*

Merlin-knows-how-long later, while every guest was still waiting in anticipation, the cries of a newborn baby could be heard echoing through the halls of the large manor house. Albus Dumbledore smiled and held his wife's hand as Poppy presented them with their newly washed baby daughter.

"Well done, Min, you did great."

Minerva beamed down at their little girl and said faintly: "I know we did. So, Albus, I believe it's your turn to pick a name."

"Angel Poppy Alyssa Dumbledore."

"You're going to name her after me?" asked Poppy, blushing.

"Well," said Minerva, "I suppose it would give her more of a connection with her Godmother."

"Godmother?"

"If you wish to be, that is." Replied Albus.

"I-I would, very much. Thank you."

"Right, my dear, I think it may be time to go and show off our new baby daughter." Albus exclaimed joyfully.

"Hold your hippogriffs, Albus. I don't think Minerva is ready for that just yet."

"Poppy, honestly, I'll be fine to walk down the stairs." Minerva berated.

"I-if you're sure. I just don't wont you to push yourself too hard too soon."

"You do know who you're talking to, right?" Albus chuckled.

"_Albus!_ Poppy, thank you for your concern but, I am certain, Albus is so desperate to show off little Angel that he would carry us down the stairs if he had to." Minerva said.

Cylara was the first to hear the cries of a baby and announced to everyone: "I think mum's had the baby." There were many cheers and rounds of applause from the group as Albus and Minerva appeared in the doorway, the latter of which was clutching a little bundle with jet black hair and her father's twinkling blue eyes.

"May I present to you Miss Angel Poppy Alyssa Dumbledore?" exclaimed Albus, a huge grin attached to his face.

*PARTY* *PARTY* *PARTY*

After a long time of cooing and congratulations, the last of the guests, Rubeus Hagrid, left the manor. But before he could get very far, he was called back by his old friend.

"Hagrid!" Minerva called. "Hagrid, can I talk to you?"

Rubeus turned to see her standing in front of the main oak door. "Of course you can, Minerva."

"Thank you. It's just that, you've always been such a good friend to Albus and I over the years, and we were just wondering whether you would like to be Angel's Godfather?"

"I-I… don' know what to say. Ta very much. But, do you really think I'm up to it?"

"Rubeus, if I thought you weren't, would I seriously ask you?"

He spent a moment contemplating this before answering: "In that case, I would love to."

"I thought you might say that. Thank you, Rubeus." Minerva smiled.

"No problem, really. Now, I best be off. Goodbye, Minerva."

"Goodbye Hagrid."

*PARTY* *PARTY* *PARTY*

Albus, Minerva and their five children all lay in the extensive gardens of the house, gazing up at the stars. Angel was wrapped in several blankets and snuggled between her parents, Austin clung to his mother's right hip and Adonis clung to his father's left one. Esme sat up and drew her knees to her chin.

"So, Lara," said Esme, "did you have a good birthday?"

"It was the best. I got the best little present anybody could ever wish for." They all smiled down at Angel, who was now sleeping lightly.

Albus had to agree, today had been possibly the best party he had ever been to.


	6. Party 6

_A/N: Not so sure about this chapter but I thought I had better bring this story to a close. Reviews welcomed by a nice cup of tea and a lemon drop._

* * *

The Yule Ball. A cause of excitement and gossip for every girl at Hogwarts, and a cause of frank annoyance for every boy. The staff, however, were torn between anticipation for a well-deserved "night off" and the prospect of having to watch over the entire proceedings. Hence - for fear of the whole staff revolting - Albus Dumbledore had taken up the duty of watching the students.

Merlin knew he needed something to do.

In any other circumstances, Albus Dumbledore would have been positively jumping from the walls at the merest suggestion of getting to dress in something other than his usual resplendent work robes (which he loved all the same) and of getting to impress his wife with his newly acquired dress skills. But there was something wrong about the Yule Ball. His wife had been asked by somebody else.

Of course, he had assumed that they would be attending together and so had not made the effort to ask her. He should have known, after all these years of marriage, that effort is the most important ingredient in a relationship, and assumption is the most detrimental. Now, because of his own laziness, Ludo Bagman would be taking his wife to the Yule Ball. In front of the whole school. And two other schools.

It would have been strange for her to turn him down, especially as the Ministry was unaware of their marriage; any suspicions raised that were not already present would inevitably result in distress. Turning down Ludo Bagman for Albus Dumbledore would be certain to raise more than a few eyebrows. Yet Albus could not banish the twinge in his stomach that reminded him that Ludo was much closer to Minerva's own age, that they shared a common love for Quidditch and that they had been good friends in their student days.

* * *

Minerva tugged uncomfortably at the sleeve of her red robes. It was not the thought of the ever-approaching ball that made her uncomfortable - she had been specifically designed for this sort of function - it was more what had not happened that raised her unease. Still, after weeks, one question played around in her head.

Why hadn't Albus asked her to the Yule Ball?

But she could not dwell on this for long as there was a knock upon her chamber door. Her feet were heavy as lead as she stepped across the wooden floor. There stood Ludo Bagman in sickening yellow robes and all she could think - despite his massive smile and obvious pleasure to see her - was that Albus would have chosen robes like those.

Ludo's hands were cold. Albus's hands were never cold. _Oh, pull yourself together, Minerva; it's only one dance! _Yet it felt like she was cheating on him. Almost fifty years of marriage and not once had she danced the first dance of a ball with anybody else. But here she was.

Albus was dancing with Pomona Sprout but his eyes were on his wife for almost the entire song. Almost fifty years of marriage and not once had he danced the first dance of a ball with anybody else. But here he was.

For them, the dance could not have ended sooner.

Minerva cringed as Ludo pressed his surprisingly soft lips against her hand. _That should be Albus._ It was sad, she knew, but Minerva had to get away from him.

* * *

As the bass pounded from the stage, very few people noticed Minerva McGonagall take a seat next to Albus Dumbledore or, indeed, her slipping her hand into his under the table. They sat for the entirety of a song (if you could call it that) before a word was uttered between them.

"This is what children do nowadays?" Her eyebrows were raised in evident intrigue. However, there was a hint of sadness playing in her smooth voice, as though she were losing something dear to her.

"So it seems, my dear." This was the only way Albus knew how to respond. Her voice was suddenly angelic to him. How had he never noticed it before?

"When did we get so old, Albus?" Her question took him by surprise; he had never thought of either of them as old, particularly not Minerva.

"Nonsense! _We _are not old."

"Oh?"

"No. you're the one that's ancient now!" His comment earned him a light slap on the arm.

"I really am getting to old for this, Albus," Minerva remarked with the faintest hint of a sigh.

"Do not talk rubbish. You can never be too old for a party."


End file.
